The Courage of Responsibility
by EchoDeltaNine
Summary: How often do we have the courage to face responsibiity?  Probably not very.  But even so, that courage is the most valient, because at that point, you have everything left to lose.


**Written for the August 1, 2011 prompt.**

**pairings; louisteddy**  
><strong>prompts; guessing game, honey, flash light, starlit night, neon tent, under the stars<strong>  
><strong>emotion; fear vs. courage<strong>

**The Courage of Responsibility**

The sun was setting over Shell Cottage. The air was thick with summer heat and Teddy Lupin could taste the salt on his tongue.

He watched the colors dance over the water; what had started out as one continuous shade of yellow had broken into bashful pinks and vibrant oranges, even a royal purple was beginning to streak itself through the sky. It was his favorite time of day, and his favorite thing to see: the sky constructing its own neon tent over their little house surrounded by sand dunes and sea grass.

He stared at the horizon until the great ball of fire finally dipped below the equinox and gave way to the peaceful, starlit night. In his hand, a flute of champagne bubbled merrily, and he took a small sip, letting it cleanse his palette with the sweet flavor.

Teddy sighed and ran a hand through his hair; everything was moving so quickly.

"Ted?" Teddy barely turned, merely enough to catch sight of the red hair, stocky build, and the brightness of a flashlight. "What are you doing out here?"

"Trying to relax," he murmured, knocking back the last of his drink.

"What's that?"

"I said I'm trying to relax. The sound of the waves, and being under the stars, it's—it's soothing."

His companion stopped beside him: little Louis.

"You should be inside. Victoire has been looking for you."

"Yes, I am sure she has been." Teddy sighed again before sinking down to the beach. He put his head against his knees and swallowed hard. Louis plopped down beside him.

"You want to talk about it?"

"I just—I just don't know what she wants! It's a constant guessing game! I do everything she asks of me, and still it isn't good enough!" Teddy sniffed loudly, suddenly wishing he had grabbed up the bottle of whiskey on his way out side.

"We talked about it, and she said she wasn't ready, that she didn't want kids yet. And so I went and took the promotion, which means more hours at work, and less at home. And now—I just don't _understand_!"

"But you're happy, right? Excited?" Teddy looked blearily at Louis.

"I don't know what to be! I'm terrified! I haven't had the chance to even think about being a father, and here she made the decision for the both of us. I'm scared, and angry that she wasn't more careful….what if she had gotten pregnant during that awful trial I had to stand in? I was barely home for months! Or what about that horrible fight where she kicked me out? What if we had really broken up?" He shook his head violently. "I just don't know, Lou."

"She's worried that you hate her." Teddy's head snapped up to look at Louis. He was staring back at the house, an unreadable expression on his face. "She said it wasn't on purpose; you guys are just that point one percent that happened to not work, you know?" Teddy didn't answer; there wasn't really any way to answer that.

"She's been crying," Louis whispered, "all night, since you came out here." Teddy grimaced and hid his face in his knees again. "And listen, okay? She is my sister, and you aren't just going to leave it like this. Teddy, you are one of the bravest people I've ever met, so suck it up and go talk to her!" His voice had risen and he was glaring at Teddy now. "Would you leave your baby with no father? You know what it's like to grow up without parents. Don't deprive your child of a better life."

"You think I'd do that, Louis?" Teddy had climbed to his feet and was glaring balefully at his friend. "Do you think I'd leave her? I love her, Lou! You've no idea how much I love her, and you don't know what this feels like either, to be nineteen with a baby on the way, so don't pretend, alright?"

"I'll stop pretending as soon as you stop being a coward. It doesn't matter if it was planned or not, you have this responsibility now, and you can't just run away every time there's a challenge!" Teddy seriously considered punching the boy, but instead he let out a frustrated shout and marched away.

Of course, Louis was right. He couldn't just ignore the issue, couldn't run away from it. He couldn't even stomach the thought of leaving his Victoire; she was his entire world, and there was nothing that was going to tear them apart.

Most of the lights were off but as he entered the den, a small figure jumped to their feet.

"Teddy?" Suppressed tears were evident in the question and Teddy quickly crossed to her, pulling her tightly into his arms. She burst into sobs, loudly crying into his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"Shhh," Teddy stroked his fingers though her long blonde hair and gently pressed his lips to her neck. "No, I'm sorry." He inhaled deeply, soothed by her signature smell of honey and spice. "Shh, don't cry."

They stood together, wrapped around each other, neither willing to let go.

"I love you, Victoire. No matter what happens, I will be here; I'll never leave you. Not ever. And we'll be such good parents that our little one will never want to leave home. Okay?" He tilted her head back, gently wiping away the tears that streaked her face. "Okay?"

"But you're mad—"

"I'm not. Children are a blessing, Toire." He rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. "I was thinking Remmy, for a boy." He heard Victoire's breathy smile and she pulled him closer.

"Anything you want."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so….I cheated a little bit. It's not strictly TeddyLouis, butttttt, it's there, right? You see their bond? Errr, yeah. So, R&R, if you find the time :)**


End file.
